tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween 2010 1
Log Title: Halloween 2010 1 Characters: * AirTight/Kurt * Wisp * Katie * Denise * Marcie * Circuit Breaker/Josie * Mara * Zartan * Storm Shadow * Blackout * Temera * Cuffs * Krista * Over Kill * Dr. Lazarus * @QueenOfSpades * Interrogator Location: At a hangar, on a Military base, in Chicago, U.S.A. Date: October 31, 2010 TP: Halloween 2010 TP category:Halloween 2010 TP Summary: Cobra forces crash a G.I. Joe and friends Halloween party. Chicago, Illinois - USA On a cold, brutally windy day in Chicago, when the temperature's sub-zero and strong gusts keep you from walking down the street, the first question that will come to mind is, 'Who the hell decided to build a city and settle here?' Well, nearly three million hardy souls now call this great city home, and they can thank the mettle and vision of their Irish, Italian, German, Polish, Mexican and Asian immigrant forebears, and others who migrated here from the southern US for creating it. This diverse mix has built a city with an unrivaled tradition of jazz and blues, an astonishing architecture, an appetite for hearty food, award-winning newspapers, universities full of Nobel laureates and some of the most die-hard sports fans you'll ever meet. Katie and the twins, all in Jedi robes for tonight. Yep. Airtight is dressed as a giant bug monster. Wisp is dressed to look like a lil kid, meanwhile. Circuit Breaker has the most authentic Circuit Breaker costume anywhere. Gee, wonder why ;p Mara is dressed in an 'extreme' biker chick costume, all nice and leather. Temera is dressed in a ridiculously small cheerleader costume, that shows almostmore than even her normal skimpy stuff. The party is in full swing, and there's certainly plenty of others there aswell, in the big building (whatever building) they're holding the party is in. All sorts of people, tables of food, all kinds of things. And people checking IDs, with plenty of booze. Yep. Kurt awkwardly hands over his military ID at the door. He seems to be favoring one of hs arms (IC) Interrogator says, "Everyone who is participating in the mission, try to keep it nonleathal unless they shoot or stab first." Zartan is disguised, of course. He looks like Boy George. The perfect disguise! Kurt wades into the party, loving the atmosphere already (IC) Blackout says, "Non-lethal? Lame." Temera stays somewhere near the food tables, herself, nibbling on some of the snackish things. GAME: Kurt FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Kurt somehow fails to notice Temera's hotness right away in the crowd, distracted as he is by a detailed Doctor Who costume. (IC) Interrogator says, "You can always explain to Baroness why Civilian lives were risked." (IC) Blackout says, "Pshaw. I'm heading east, where life is cheaper and everyone doesn't freak out if you kill a couple civilians if you're bored." Kurt gets into a lively discussion about which Doctor is the best, and Old Doctor Who vs. New Doctor Who in general. Katie and the girls easily wander around the party, smiling and socializing, though the girls don't talk very much, trying to avoid creeping anyone out too much. GAME: Wisp PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Wisp wanders near Kurt, waving to him as she approaches. GAME: Kurt PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Kurt spots Wisp, and waves back awkwardly. When he raises one insect arm, another moves with it. Temera wanders over towards the food table herself, taking a look at the bug monster costume and raising her eyebrows slightly. Interrogator enters the room, showing a Kenyan passport. OOC Interrogator says, "I'm dressed as myself, minus the guns..." Josie wanders through the party, headed to the food table. She laughs a little at the bug monster costume, glancing over and raising her eyebrows. "Nice..." She glances at the door then. Josie looked at Interrogator. OOC Interrogator says, "But I smell slightly of cheap vodka" GAME: Mara PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. "Boy George" (aka Zartan) is a little hungry, so he idly browses the snack table. He fills a small napkin with a few nice things, nibbling on them and glancing around the room. Mara looks around, swivels her hips idly as a show for her costume, and looks towards the door, idly, to see who al is arriving. Josie snatches herself some punch while she's at the table, sipping at it carefully, not wanting to get any on the suit. Since... well, that might give away the truth. Wisp walks up and pats the bug monster. "So, having fun?" Kurt detaches himself from the conversation and turns towards Wisp. Kurt says, "Yeah. This is GREAT." Wisp smiles a little and nods. "Glad you're enjoying..." She blinks at the door then. "Hmm... looks like we have even more coming in, too." (IC) Interrogator says, "If we need to exit quickly, I'll throw my knock out gas grenades. Just run outside and get in the Vector. Six is hiding close by, and the rest are on stand-by to provide a distraction. Speaking of distractions, someone start one when I get by the punch. I hope I brought enough sodium pentathol..." GAME: Katie FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Interrogator casually moves towards the punch. Interrogator hears Kurt mutter to Wisp, "Cobra costumes are popular this year." Josie slips down the food table after getting her punch, snatching a snackish supper basically, piee by piece. Interrogator hears Wisp mutter to Kurt, "Yuck. Not sure /why/..." Kurt says, "People like villains" Kurt says, "Real-life villains are kind of in poor taste, tho." Wisp nods just a little. "Just a little bit..." GAME: Temera PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Temera glances around and happens to spot one of the Cobra costumes as well. She breathes in quietly, her short skirt letting the rattle perk right up behind it, wel, that and the slit being in a spot for it. She twitches and moves back at the smell of the vodka, though. Interrogator joins the line at the punch. Krista has arrived. Katie and the girls head to the punch line idly as well, looking around. GAME: Denise and Marcie PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Kurt's mask prevents him from drinking, so he avoids the punch and snacks. Kurt is at a swinging Halloween party, dressed as a giant bug monster. Kurt says, "Now, what would be cool is if Sci-Fi and Slipstream were here..." Denise and Marcie peer at the one in the Cobra costume with some distaste, sniffing at the liquor, and shaking their heads softly, laughing. They speak in their own perfect unison out loud. "Nice Costume." Though in a slightly sarcastic tone. Interrogator looks at the twins, and says with a friendly Kenyan accent, "I lost a bet." Denise and Marcie raise their eyebrows and nod just slightly, considering that. "Ah..." Interrogator shields the inside of his right wrist with his body, carefully uncapping the small flask hidden up his sleeve. Cobra (IC) Interrogator says, "I'm next." Denise and Marcie raise their eyebrows at that. "Boy George" (Zartan) moves around the room now, listening for any sort of conversation that might reveal information he'd want to know. Interrogator looks around casually as the person ahead of him is getting their punch. Denise and Marcie are somewhere behind, so not really seeing that, just waiting. They glance to their mother, still speaking in unison as they look around. "Hmm... too many people for us almost..." They laugh softly atthe thought. Kurt is at a swinging Halloween party, dressed as a giant bug monster. Wisp is near Kurt in her lil kid costume Katie and the girls are in the punch line, in Jedi robe, of course. Josie came in a very authentic looking Circuit Breaker costume. Temera is in a superskimpy cheerleader costume, wandering around. Mara is dressed up as a bicker chick, with tight skimpy leather. Yep. Public Fuzzy Hand Cuffs says, "Hangar works for me. Lemme see if Sci Fi is around" Temera wanders the party idly, looking at costumes mostly for the moment. There's a bit of a rustle at the door, and a few murmers. A smooth engine echoes in, purring softly as a very authentic, shined up 1060s batmobile rolls in, the top adapted for it being a hard top, but it was very nice looking as light shone off it, even with the bathubcaps. Interrogator holds the cup with his left hand and dips the punch with his right, spilling a clear liquid into the punch, as the Batmobile enters GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Wisp blinks over at the entering batmobile. "wow, someone got really into the spirit of it..." Interrogator takes his punch and moves down the table row. Kurt turns to look at the perfect distraction for Int. Kurt says, "Awesome!" Kurt goes to check out the cool car. The car even had a rear mounted 'jet engine' on the back, with a little harmless flame licking out. It moves very slowly, ensuring people parted before it stopped in the middle. Then Cuffs realized he rather... stood out a lot. He is quiet a long moment, then flickers his lights somewhat, remaining quiet. He was used to attention, but not THIS much Kurt points out the authentic details to whomever is near him, whether they care or not. OOC Interrogator says, "All right, it's sodium pentathol (truth serum) people. I'd say enough for an average metabolism 130 lb person." Denise and Marcie get a good laugh at the entering Batmobile, raising their eyebrows at it. "Wow.." Katie laughs as well, raising her eyebrows. (IC) Interrogator says, "Nobody drink the punch..." Interrogator looks at the Batmobile, wondering who would drive a car into a party... (IC) Blackout says, "What punch?" Cuffs stops a long moment, half enjoying this and pondering keeping quiet or not. He tries to remember if the Batmobile had a computer AI or not... Kurt moves closer to the Batmobile, unmindful of the chemical danger in the punch. Denise and Marcie haven't noticed it, neither has Katie, they all take punch happily, and start drinking it, looking around. GAME: Cuffs PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Josie goes to get herself more punch as well, by this point. Finally Cuffs breaks his 'persona' and speaks, his voice elctrically emitting "Happy Hallowe'en, Friends!" in a cheerful tone, flashing his lights gently (IC) Interrogator says, "Now we wait for the small or weak or high metabolism people to go outside, lure them somewhere dark, and I brought duct tape." Kurt starts slightly. "Rit rawks!" he jokingly quotes. (IC) Blackout says, "Now you're talkin'!" GAME: Kurt PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Kurt says, "Remote, or Transformer?" Wisp wanders towards the food table, lookingfor a litle punch at this point herself, sipping it once she gets some, adn getting a tiny bit of food. Kurt tries to peer into the windows of robot in disguide. Josie wanders over to the Batmobile after getting punch, interested to see who is in it, or who it is, depending. (IC) Storm Shadow manages a convincing Peter Venkman, "That's your plan, Ray?" GAME: Kurt PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Kurt PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Kurt glances sideways at Josie. (IC) Interrogator says, "Yes. We don't even have to bring them to Cobra Island. We can just leave them in the dark all night, duct taped..." (IC) Blackout says, "Reminds me of my college days..." GAME: Josie PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. "Transformer. We got your invitation but sadly most of us already had plans. I had to pull in a few favors so that we could at least make an appearance." responds the transformer as he turns his wheels slightly in Kurt's direction to indictate who he was speaking to. "Boy George" (Zartan) isn't drinking the punch. Instead he listens, his ears perking at the mention of the word "Transformer". Josie glances back as she's looked at, smiling a little bit. At least until the car speaks, listening. and raising her eyebrows. "All had plans, huh? Huh. Where all they have plans at?" Interrogator finds a spot where he can watch the majority of the exits, and waits... Kurt says, "Nice costume." Kurt says, "So who are you under there? Bumblebee?" "Trick or treating, a few of them are hosting a party and holographic haunted house outside of Metroplex. Plus keeping an optic out for Decepticons and undead -which apparently were problems in the past few years. Thank you! Yours is very nice too. Stay away from my windshield though." he chuckles, flipping his wipers. "I'm Cuffs. This is actually my own chassis, with a few minor adjustments for the costume." Kurt says, "Coolness! Damn, Sci-Fi should be here!" Kurt says, "Nice to meet you! I'm Kurt. I'm not usually a bug." Cuffs says, "A pleasure. I usually do not have a jet engine attached to my rear bumper." Josie shakes her head a little, blinking at that. "Huh. Well, at least they're on the lookout for that. And others are lookingafter any problems here." She snickers at Kurt's comment, raising her eyebrows just a bit. "And... I'm Josephine." She nods a little. "I'd assume not." GAME: Kurt PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Mara watches all the commotion near the batmobile, laughing slightly and heading for the punch herself, and food. Kurt looks sharply back at Josie. "A pleasure Josephine. Very nice costume... Circuit Breaker correct?" the car pauses to think, lights dimming "How do you get the metal to stick? " he HAD to ask. Interrogator hears Kurt mutter to Josie, "That's not just a costume, is it?" GAME: Kurt PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Kurt looks between Cuffs and Josie. (IC) Interrogator says, "Are you here, Storm Shadow, in Chicago, at the party?" Josie laughs just a little bit and shrugs. "Oh, it isn't easy, I assure you." She peels a little of it back with one hand. "Still, it's partly linked through itself, so it stays on for itself." She smiles a little to Kurt. "Maybe, maybe not." (IC) Blackout says, "Your mission is a party? I should be there after all!" Temera picks up a glass of punch or three by this point, drinking them quickly. Interrogator hears Kurt mutter to Josie, "This isn't going to be a problem, is it?" (IC) Interrogator says, "Did you not get the message?" Cuffs pauses, confused "...err, its not a costume? " he asked, having not quite made THAT connection himself. He focuses on the drinks and others, then notices the twins "Oh! Hey you two! Come here!" he notes, blinking a sidelight and half-turning towards them (IC) Blackout says, "I'm getting ready to deploy to the Middle East." Josie bats her eyelashes innocently. "A problem? What would be a problem?" Kurt looks at Josie a moment, and then shrugs. Josie laughs. "I'd say I've been a good little girl lately, but it's the wrong holiday for that really." Kurt hehs. "This is the day to be a bad girl. Just no fireworks!" (IC) Interrogator says, "Baroness said that for one night, I can try this experiment, as long as no civilians get hurt, and no Cobras get captured." Josie laughs... "Oh, not unless it becomes necessary..." "Yes, indeed do not partake of the Fireworks then, ma'am." notes Cuffs "No problems here either. No need to start anything right? The batmobile FINISHES things sometimes." he adds, ina more dramatic but playful voice, flashing a light at the twins again. "Sounds fair to me Ma'am." Kurt says, "Well, nice to have you here. The Decepticons have targetted Chicago in the past." Denise and Marcie wander over towards the car, waving. "Hi there... what's going on?" (IC) Storm Shadow says, "Once upon a time, being in Cobra meant that we opposed the corrupt American regime of preying upon the weak and defenseless. Now we are employing the same tatics." "What are you two dressed as? " asks Cuffs to the children, one of the two cockpits sliding open to find a plastic pumpkin filled with some treats inside. "And I wonder what city they HAVENT targetted really Kurt. But let's talk about other things. Tell me more about what humans do at these masquerade balls?" (IC) Blackout says, "The weak and helpless are for preying. That's what they're for." Kurt says, "Dude, they're Jedi!" Denise and Marcie adjust their robes and smile, waving the toy lightsaber hilts. "Yep!" Kurt says, "And usually we eat, drink, and be merry!" Cuffs shhses Kurt "I know. That's what oyu always ask the children when they're in costume, no? " he whispers to Kurt out of one side door speaker, then speaks though the others "Woah, now THOSE are cool. Have a few candies if your mother is okay with it!" Kurt waves his insectoid arms enthusiastically (IC) Interrogator says, "We are only after military targets. No civilians. It is my biggest regret that some will be accidently dosed, but it can not be helped..." Kurt glances at the twins. "I don't think they're considered children any more." Denise and Marcie laugh a little at that and nod slightly. "Yeah, not quite." Kurt tries not to linger on the twins' not-children-anymore-ness. The Jedi robes help. Denise and Marcie would take the candy, of course. "And thank you for the candy, for sure." They smile and give the big transformer a hug as much as they can, slipping back. At that point, their mother wanders over as well, with them. Cuffs blinks at the hug, his red tail lights coming on. A blush? (IC) Blackout says, "Now you're talking my language!" Kurt is a big bug. B) But in his uniform colors nonetheless. B) Josie laughs at the kids, and the candy, watchingand shaking her head slightly. Josie ughs a little at mention of Scarlett though, slipping back just a little. (IC) Storm Shadow says, "Duct tape and drugs? That sounds like Dreadnok date night." (IC) Zartan says, "Oh ha, ha." Cuffs ums and states "Yes, Scarlett. Is she doing okay these days? " he asks casually, closing his window partways "Miss Josephine, Kurt, did you want a little candy?" Josie laughs and shakes her head. "No thanks, should save it for the kids, really... I'm far and away not a kid anymore." She raises her eyebrows. Kurt says, "I've been out of touch... I can't say. And, no thanks." Cuffs notes "For a Transformer you're still a kid. Who doesnt like a little loophole? " he encourages with a chuckle, turning to focus on the strange one by the door, Interrogator. And then to Katie (IC) Blackout says, "Sounds like a good time to me." Wisp finishes her punch off idly, and wanders off fora corner to sit down in. (IC) Interrogator says, "That is not nice, Storm Shadow." GAME: Josie PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Josie gestures off to the one headed to the corner. "Well, maybe a little, thanks. That one is more of a little kid, though...." "Yeah. Why is she moving to a corner? Is a party not for socializing? " asks Cuffs curiously Kurt looks around. "Huh? Who?" Interrogator watches Wisp carefully... Kurt looks around through the bug eyes of his costume. Cuffs blinks a headlight in Wisps' direction "Her." he notes. Wisp is pulling out a cell phone and typing on it quickly as she heads for the corner, glancing around just a little bit and blinking. GAME: Wisp PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Wisp looks back. "Hm? What?" Kurt says, "Oh. I dunno." Cuffs says, "Go ask her!" Cuffs says, "maybe she's not feeling well." Kurt says, "Oh. Uh,... OK." Kurt wanders awkwardly over to Wisp. (IC) Storm Shadow says, "Sometimes, the truth hurts. Especially in Zarana's case." Kurt says, "Hey, Wisp. You doing OK?" Cuffs watches, nd focuses back on the twins "So what are your names? " he asks Wisp watches that and raises eyebrows. "Was planning to use my phone for a couple minutes and didn't want to annoy anyone, mostly." She shrugs slightly. "Asides, the party seems to be slowing down a little bit." Temera quietly slips for a corner somewhere as well. Kurt looks around. "Oh?" Kurt is at a costume party, dressed as a giant bug monster, talking with Wisp. Cuffs is the 1960s batmobile! Wisp is dressed as a little kid, nodding and shrugging slightly to Kurt. "Yeah. Least it's seemed to of late.." Denise and Marcie look up. "Oh, we're Denise and Marcie..." "I'm Cuffs, a pleasure to meet ou both. I must say for siblings you look VERY close. I haven't seen humans who look so similar.' he admits. Denise and Marcie raise eyebrows a little. "Never seen identical twins before? Interesting" Not in humans no. there's a few pairs in Transformer world. I heard them mentioned before.' admits the Transformer "I'm rather new to town." Kurt gets distracted by the conversation with the Transformer Temera finds herself a corner and settles into it idly. "Who is that man by the door? " asks Cuffs, focusing on Interrogator Denise and Marcie hmm at that. "We were curious about him as well. Said he lost a bet of some kind, stank of booze." "Hmm. Perhaps we should go ask him." notes Cuffs, as he turns to roll towards the Exit. He lets his light whirl around, flashing red around the place before shutting it off again, rolling up towards Interrogator "Halt, evildoer! or Batman will stop you!" Denise and Marcie laugh at Cuffs doing his act. Interrogator jumps slightly at the lights and laughs. He raises his hands and asks with a slight Kenyan accent, "Who, me?" Josie shakes her head just a little bit, rolling her eyes slightly. Kurt turns to watch the amusing drama. "Yes, you! I know you, you're..." a pause. Panic. What Batman villain did Interrogator look like? Cuffs says, "Stamp Man!" Interrogator lowers his hands, still laughing, "No, I'm just a guy who lost a bet..." Cuffs oh hos!" So you're the Gambler!" he rolls backwards a few feet so he didnt block the door "Are you coming quietly then? " he asked, enjoying this. Interrogator says "Sure" in a friendly voice. Cuffs rolls further backwards into the hangar again "So what's your REAL name then villain? " he asks in a more normal voice. Interrogator holds out his hand, "Sefu Williams." Cuffs pauses and his headlights blink at the hand "Ah. Cuffs, Autobot. A pleasure." he notes "Nice party eh?" Kurt finds this amusing. Will prolly be upset later if he finds out they had the real Interrogator and didn't know it. Interrogator nods, "Yes, real nice." Wisp heads to settle into her corner once she's done being accosted, next to where Tem is. "Are you a friend of the Joes' then or one of the soldiers? " asks Cuffs You say, "This is my first time here." Cuffs ahhs "A pleasure to meet you." the machine beeps. THen he falls silent "Excuse me a moment. i'm getting a call..." he falls quiet once more, all his lights going out. Interrogator nods. "Excuse me actually sir, It seems my boss is calling me back to duty. " sighs Cuffs, grumbling. "Yeah, work. I know how that goes." Interrogator says sadly. "Yeah. And mine's a bit on the obsessive side. Ah well. Its for a good cause." he notes and starts to roll for the door slowly. Josie watches Cuffs leave and waves a little, glancing around a bit and heading to nibble on the food some. Interrogator chuckles, and heads towards Wisp and Temera. Kurt sighs. "Well, I should prolly go as well. I have a meeting with a biologist at 0700 hours." Once outside in the clear, Cuffs shows off his 'fake' jet engine by revving it up with the familiar BOOM! of the old Batmobile Kurt grins at Cuffs's theatrics, and bids the other Joes good-night. Interrogator hears the boom, and instinctively goes for his guns! OOC Cuffs says, "He's wearing the,?" OOC Interrogator says, "No, just the empty holsters." Kurt waves with his insectoid arms, and heads out. Denise and Marcie wave at the ones saying they need to go. "Thanks for coming to the party, both of you." "Boy George" finally slips out, to meet up with the Dreadnoks. But the others don't know that! Wisp bends over her phone, and her head starts hanging over further. Interrogator relaxes, as he realizes what the noise was, and continues walking. Interrogator reaches the two women, "Hello." (IC) Over Kill says, "Over Kill, Ready for duty." (IC) Interrogator says, "Do you need to be picked up, Over Kill?" (IC) Over Kill says, "Sure. Do you have my vectors?" (IC) Interrogator says, "Yes. Six is hiding close by, but you can have one of the others. Have them drop you off somewhere quiet and take a cab here." (IC) Over Kill says, "Six, Come to pick me up. Follow the instructions for dropoff. I'll taxi in. Do I need a costume or am I fine the way I am?" (IC) Interrogator says, "Six is hiding, Over Kill. You are fine the way you are." Temera wraps her arm around the smaller one for falling asleep. She tries to keep more awake herself, but well, had a lot more punch. Meanwhile, around at the party, multiple others are starting to settle onto chairs and fall asleep as well. Interrogator cocks his head, "Are you two doing all right?" Temera narrows her eyes. "As well as anyone else here, from the looks." She gestures around a little at the people settling in. "Why?" Interrogator nods and says with a smile in his voice, "Because your friend looks like she can use some air." Fashionably late is a phrase entirely dependent on perception, and thus, Krista arrives, in costume. She's chosen to don a Hollywood Wardrobe quality costume, as none other than Selene - the Vampire chick from Underworld, complete with corset, fangs, and peacebound dual .45 automags. Passing through the doors with the detached, determined air of the huntress she is so personifying, she could even easily be mistaken for the actress Beckinsale. But such is the skill of the prodigy, the fallen starlet Devereaux. GAME: Josie PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. (IC) Over Kill says, "Confirmed. I have just arrived at the location" irc.dal.net Neonode connects Josie blinks over at the one entering, raising her eyebrows. "Wow..." Interrogator bows slightly to Wisp and Temera, "Excuse me, Ladies, but i need to pay for my fellow bet loser's cab." Interrogator stares at the newcomer, then heads for the door. Temera shakes her head. "Too dark out. And she's to osheltered to know what happens to little girls going out alone at night." She rolls her eyes. "Me? I'm from New York, and been on the streets enough to KNOW what happens." She shrugs. "Have fun." Interrogator exits, pays the cabbie, and re-enters. (IC) Interrogator says, "No violence unless they start it, understood?" (IC) Over Kill says, "Understood. What's my identity?" (To be continued...) Category:2010 Category:Logs